


Back From The Dead

by Demiboy_Luffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gangs, Gen, Homelessness, I don't know how to tag without spoilers, M/M, Most of the time, Multi, Shipping, Violence, Zoro is way too chill tbh, i guess you'll have to read it to find out, off screen drug use, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiboy_Luffy/pseuds/Demiboy_Luffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro had lived in Chicago for five years, but never had he encountered anybody as strange as Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was still only early September when the leaves began to fall, and crunch beneath the feet of those walking through Chicago. Nothing was ever really quiet in the city, but if there was ever any calmness in the air, it was on Wednesday mornings. Zoro always found himself off Lake Michigan, looking out across the water. It was foggy off in the distance, and he could see the silhouettes of boats slowly gliding across the water.

It wasn’t much a of a surprise that he would stop to admire the scenery during his morning run, or traveling to and fro work. He frequented the Lakefront trail, and all of the parks it runs through. For as long as the trail ran, he always found himself stopping in his tracks at the same spot. It was a smaller, more closed off section of the trail, that got very close to the water. All it had was an old bench, that had definitely seen better days. It never had a particularly good view, with the dense fog blanketing the shore and drifting out across the trail. Zoro had only recently began visiting the spot early Wednesday mornings before work. He usually stayed for about a half an hour, before continuing on his way. Today wasn’t different in the least. He had just arrived, and reclined himself on the bench with his hands in his lap. It was empty, and quiet.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the cold, early morning air. Something felt a bit off that day, and upon opening his eyes, Zoro could see why. A short distance away from him, stood a boy in a too-big red sweatshirt with the hood covering his head, and his hands in the pockets. The fog was just thick enough to wipe away any detail Zoro may have been able to see otherwise. The boy cocked his head at Zoro, and made no other move. Zoro just stared. It wasn’t like he wasn’t accustomed to being stared at, but this was slightly unsettling. The bot then made his move, and started over to the bench. When he stopped in front of Zoro, and looked down at him. the first thing Zoro noticed looking up at him was that he was smiling. Not to mention he was probably a little older than Zoro had initially thought. He was clearly not wearing a shirt under the baggy sweatshirt, and he was definitely wearing cargo shorts. It was Zoro’s turn to cock his head. 

“I’m gonna sit down now” The kid said grinning. Zoro raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the empty spot to his right. The kid took a seat, slouching forward with his elbows rested on his knees. Zoro didn’t have a clue what he should say. 

"Were you up late too?" The kid asked. Zoro looked at him in confusion. 

"I walk the trail before work on Wednesdays." Zoro replied.

"I guess I was pretty off then, huh?" The kid laughed and looked out across the lake.

"I've been up all night. I just got off work!" He laughed once more and turned Zoro's way.

"I'm Luffy." He said leaning back on the bench, not breaking eye contact with the green haired man.

"Zoro." He replied flatly. They sat in silence for a few moments, before the kid spoke again.

"I really like this spot." He cocked his head at Zoro and gave a small grin. 

"I used to come here when I was in high school." Luffy explained.

"I sat with my friends here after school almost everyday. It's kinda... What's The word? Nolistic? Nastillgic?" 

"Nostalgic?" Zoro suggested with a raise of his brow.

"Yeah! That's it!" Luffy exclaimed, patting Zoro on the shoulder. 

"Thanks! I couldn't remember at all." 

Luffy continued. Zoro had just noticed how exhausted the kid looked, even for pulling an all nighter. 

"No problem. When did you stop coming? I've never seen you around." Zoro asked curiously. 

"About three years ago." Luffy thought, eyes locked to the ground in a rather lamenting manner.

"I've only been coming here since I moved two years back." Zoro responded, trying to make it sound like he wasn’t attempting to change the subject. 

"Were you on your way home?" Zoro asked curiously. 

"I guess you could say that." Luffy responded rather solemnly, and Zoro decided it was best he didn't probe. Zoro had run out of things to say, and Luffy hadn't said anything either. He was rather dumbfounded by the kid, and really didn't know what to think of him. All the questions answered brought him nothing but more confusion. He couldn't quite piece Luffy together. Zoro had sat a few minutes in silence before he looked back over at Luffy to see he had rested his head on the back of the bench, and had closed his eyes. It only took a moment to realize that he was sleeping. It took Zoro by surprise, and he suddenly realized that the kid may not actually have a home to go back to. It would explain his odd attire afterall. Although, he didn't have any possessions with him which was definitely still unusual.

"Hey, wake up." Zoro said with a bit of force. Luffy didn't move. So Zoro shook his shoulder. It wasn't a good idea. Before Zoro knew it he was on the ground in front of the bench with Luffy leaning over him with a surprised look on his face. Zoro kicked the kid in the stomach and Luffy fell back onto the bench. Zoro glared at him. 

"What the hell was that for!?" Zoro exclaimed. 

"Uh, sorry. Reflex." Luffy stated sympathetically, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Luffy made a strange face before speaking again.

"You kicked me pretty damn hard." Luffy continued, reaching his hand out to help Zoro up. The scowling man ignored it before getting up on his own and and standing in front of Luffy.

"That's what you get for pushing me down, you asshole. Do everyone a favor and never fall asleep in public again." 

Zoro said bitterly, ready to leave. He witnessed Luffy rub his eyes and lean back again on the bench. 

"I really am sorry. I haven't slept in a few days and my friends all live too far away for me to get there sometimes. Bad shit happens when you try to go to sleep in public.

" Luffy explained "Where else can I go?" He looked pretty down and Zoro began to feel a bit bad. He wasn't hurt, and the kid was probably worried for his safety when he felt Zoro shaking him. It began to be hard to be angry. He then got an idea. 

"I live a few blocks away. You can crash there for today." Luffy looked surprised. 

"Really? You would do that? You're such a good guy!" Luffy grinned and hopped up from the bench before faltering. 

"Uh, don't you have work?" Luffy questioned.

"I work for a friend. Don't worry about it." Zoro began to walk down the trail waving for Luffy to come along. Luffy followed immediately and fell into step with the green haired man. Zoro was silent during their walk, while Luffy made a few comments about the different shops and restaurants they passed. It was a fifteen minute walk, but they finally arrived at Zoro’s apartment building. The took the stairs to the third floor, and Zoro led Luffy to apartment two before unlocking the door. The entered Zoro's tiny apartment and Luffy yawned. 

"The bed is back there." Zoro said, pointing at a door passed the kitchen. 

"Thanks a lot Zoro. I really owe you one." Luffy said sticking his hand out. Zoro met Luffy's hand with his own. Luffy kicked off his shoes and headed back, but Zoro stayed in the living room. He supposed he could call off for today, it wouldn't be a big deal. He worked for his friend Saga, who had inherited a shabby hotel from his parents. Zoro worked desk, along with a girl named Vivi who usually did all of the work. Business was slow, and she was too nice for her own good. Zoro spent most of his time sleeping, or talking with Vivi. It wasn’t a bad job in the least, and Vivi was good company. Zoro heard Luffy begin to snore, and almost laughed to himself. He texted Vivi, and then Saga, to let them know something had come up and he wouldn't be in.

The day had started out incredibly strange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Zoro have a chat; but so do Zoro and Vivi.

It was around noon when Luffy came out of Zoro's bedroom, searching for the green haired man. The apartment was dark with the exception of the dim autumn sun falling through the curtains, which was a bit surprising since Luffy had gotten so warm while he was sleeping he had taken his sweatshirt off. Most cheap apartments didn't have worth while heating either.

Luffy had noticed a light was coming from underneath the bathroom door, where he had then heard water running. He figured Zoro must be in the shower, and may not be out for some time. Luffy was rather hungry, but didn't want to bother Zoro any more than he had to. He decided to raid the man's fridge anyway. He probably wouldn't mind. There wasn't much in it at all, and Luffy was rather disappointed. He searched through a few cabinets, and the result was the same. It was then that Luffy noticed there was no water running in the background, and he turned around to see Zoro in the door frame with a towel around his waist.

"I don't have anything to eat, my coworker usually feeds me or I eat out." Zoro explained. Luffy pouted to himself before lifting himself up to sit on the counter.

"Ah, that sucks. Maybe we can order pizza?" Luffy suggested.

"I don't get paid until Friday." Zoro sighed and walked back through the short hallway into his bedroom to change. Luffy figured he could just offer to pay for it all given Zoro was nice enough to let him sleep there, but he had to be careful. The last time he pulled out a huge hunk of cash in front if someone he didn't really know hadn't gone over over well.

"Hey, Zoro it's okay I have some cash. I do work after all!" Luffy shouted after the green haired man, anticipating an answer. All was quiet until he heard the bedroom door creak open and Zoro appeared around the corner.

"That's up to you. If you're hungry, get something. I don't really care." Zoro stretched out and walked toward Luffy, standing in front of his spot on the counter. He slicked his wet hair back with his hand, waiting for Luffy's answer.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" Luffy gave Zoro a wide grin in response.

"Everything! Pepperoni, and sausage, and ham, and chicken..." Luffy drifted off before abruptly jumping off the counter so his face was merely inches away from Zoro's.

"What kind of pizza do you like, Zoro? I owe you anyway!" Luffy looked up at Zoro curiously.

"Just get whatever. I'm not picky." Zoro stated, backing away from Luffy. 'Why does he have to get so close?' Zoro had thought, but Luffy had followed him back until he hit the other counter. He was still just as close, if not closer.

"Do you need something?" Zoro asked, sarcasm in his voice. Luffy was making him rather uncomfortable.

"Nope." Luffy smiled happily, clearly not taking the hint. There was a pause.

"Could you get out of my personal space already?" Zoro questioned, pushing on Luffy's bare chest.

"Okay." Luffy backed up in slight confusion and hopped back up onto the counter.

"Do you have a phone book ?"

Afterall was said and done, Luffy bought three large meat lover's pizzas, and one large ham and pineapple that Zoro confessed he had a soft spot for. He couldn't help but wonder how much Luffy had paid for it all. Luffy should have asked him to pitch in, even if Zoro himself was nearly broke. If Luffy didn't have a place to live, he probably didn't make much money either.

They were on Zoro’s coach, all the pizzas but Zoro's on the coffee table. Luffy had already eaten an entire pizza on his own. Zoro had his in his lap, and had only eaten half. Luffy kept putting away piece after piece, and Zoro wondered if that's where all of his money went.

"Are you gonna slow down and taste it, or what?" Zoro questioned. Luffy looked over at him and cocked his head.

"Whatya mean?" He spoke as he chewed. He was denser than Zoro thought possible.

"Nevermind." Zoro rolled his eyes and attempted to change the subject.

"So, you grew up here in Chicago?" Zoro asked. He wasn’t one for small talk in the least, but he was genuinely curious.

"Eh, kinda. I've been all over the world but we always ended back here." Luffy explained. He shoved another piece in his mouth and took a large but, but continued speaking despite that.

"I was born in Brazil, then we came here, then Japan, then here again, and then France. We lived a few other places too, but not for very long. No matter what though, we'd end up back here." Luffy ended his explanation by finishing that piece of pizza, and picking up another.

"I'm actually from Japan. I moved here when I was around sixteen though." The green haired man set his box of pizza down on the table.

"Who's 'we', anyway?" Zoro asked.

"Oh! My grandpa, and my brother Ace. My other brother stayed in France." Luffy continued to eat his pizza. It was then that Zoro’s phone rang, but it was almost dead and plugged into the wall by Luffy.

"Hey, answer it and put it on speaker will you?" Zoro asked Luffy. He did what Zoro asked and Zoro spoke.

"What?" Zoro spoke toward the phone. Luffy was silent.

"It's me, Vivi. I'm calling from Nami's phone. She wanted us to go out tonight as a surprise! I guess I wanna know if uh, just, will you please cover my shift tonight? I just really need you too" Vivi had sounded more anxious than usual.

"I hate night shift, but I'll do it since I called off this morning. Go have fun with your witchy girlfriend." Zoro replied.

"Thanks so much! And she's not that bad. Don't be so melodramatic!" Vivi laughed into the phone.

"Thanks again though. Bye!" Vivi hung up rather abruptly, but Zoro didn’t mind in the least. Luffy on the other hand looked tense, and Zoro had no clue why.

"So, you work with her? What's she like?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"Nice. Too nice, honestly. Her girlfriend is the exact opposite though. She's a complete bitch to me." Zoro explained, rolling his eyes. Luffy's eyes were still glued to the floor.

"We only ever met a few times though, so it isn't a big deal." Zoro finished his explanation with a bit of pizza.

"Where do you work, anyway?" The raven haired man inquired. His head sunk into the back of the coach as he swung his legs up and stretched them out, until they nearly reached Zoro’s lap.

"I work desk at a hotel." Zoro put the rest of his pizza down on one of Luffy's closed boxes.

"Sounds boring. What else do you do?" Luffy stated bluntly, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out the slightest bit. It was a silly, but oddly attractive sight to see and Zoro began to wonder if he was doing this on purpose. He thought about mentioning the dojo he went to, but put it off for anther time.

"Not much. Sleep." Zoro, as if on queue, yawned loudly and changed the subject.

"I have to work later, so I'm going to sleep for a while. " Zoro got up and stretched his arms over his head and carried his pizza box off to the kitchen to shove in his empty fridge.

"I'm tired too. I have to work again tonight!" Luffy jumped off the couch and just about bounced into the bathroom as Zoro headed to his room. He threw on some old sweatpants, and climbed into his messy, slept in bed and closed his eyes. He heard the bathroom door pop open, and all was silent until he felt a weight on the other side of the bed slowly sinking into the mattress.

"Whatya doing?" Zoro questioned, words muffled and lost in the pillow.

"I have work tonight too, didn’t you hear me?" Luffy asked. The dark haired man once again missed the point, but at that point Zoro just didn't care.

"Ah, Whatever. Goodnight? Or, evening? I don't know. " Zoro all but face planted sleepily into his pillow as he felt Luffy stretch out in the space next to his, cold feet hitting his calf for a moment. He stopped moving but a second after as he settled in.

"Night, Zoro." Luffy whispered into the dim room. Zoro didn't respond before he fell asleep, but he did remember feeling a cold foot meet his calf once more as he finally dozed off.

 

Zoro had woken up not only groggy, but running late. Vivi's shift ended at nine, and Zoro's alarm clock told him that it was 8:12 pm. It would take him about thirty minutes to walk to work, which wasn't bad but meant that he'd have to skip his jog and grabbing food.

Zoro swung himself out of bed, being mindful of the body sleeping next to him. Luffy was still out cold, and Zoro wondered whether or not he should wake him. He debated with himself for a moment before deciding to leave the dark haired man be. Up next was finding his work clothes somewhere on the floor of his room. He rummaged through his drawers until he found a pair of dark jeans, and eventually after some sifting he found his forest green work polo as well. He wrinkled his nose at it before stripping off his tank and slipping the polo over his head, and then doing the same with his jeans. All he had to do was grab his wallet, keys, and phone from the living room, and with his shoes yanked on and haphazardly tied, he ran out the door.

When he exited his building, Zoro had barely gotten down the sidewalk before smacking straight into the last person he wanted to see.

"What the fuck? Watch where you're going you grass headed moron!" The blond haired man practically snarled at him.

 "Fuck off!" Zoro spat back, pushing Sanji away and continuing on his way. Zoro was much too tired to deal with the blond's shit, and didn't bother to stick around just to argue. Sanji had yelled something profane after him, but he brushed it off and ignored him. Sanji had lived in the building next to his longer than Zoro had, and was the most annoying person the green haired man ever had the displeasure of meeting. He smoked like a chimney, and wore a stupid stuffy suit every moment of the day. Zoro quite simply couldn't stand him.

 Although the night didn't seem to have a good start to it, Zoro had gotten to work undisturbed. He made it just on time to clock in, and bumped into Vivi entering the check in area.

 "Oh, you're here! I thought for sure you would be late." Vivi giggled as Zoro scowled and walked past her, to clock in and begin his shift. He sat down at a desk and rested his feet on the messy surface. He turned to Vivi standing in the doorway. She was wearing a light cream colored dress that reached her knees, and a pair of heels. She had her hair down, but the top half was pulled back and presumably clipped in place.

"Nami should be here any minute, so I'm glad." Vivi smiled sweetly at him, before unpinning her name tag from her chest and sticking it in her purse.

"I'm excited. She said she's going to take me someplace expensive, which is unusual!" Vivi fiddled with her house keys and stared out the window. Zoro could see her grinding her teeth, a dead give away that she had something on her mind.

"Why are you so fidgety today?" Zoro questioned her. She had even behaved strangely over the phone. Vivi looked at him, before her gaze me the floor.

"Um," She seemed desperate to share, but it was like she couldn't quite get the words to come out of her mouth. Zoro raised his brows at her as if to say 'Well?' And waited for her answer.

"I think Nami is going to ask me to marry her." Vivi chewed on her lip as she looked at Zoro, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" Zoro was silent, and almost wanted to congratulate her except for the fact that she didn’t look outstandingly happy about it. She looked distressed, and Zoro really didn't like that look on her.

"Is that a bad thing, then?" Zoro was slightly confused, but curious nonetheless.

"Yes! Or, no. I don't know, I mean I would love to I just..." She trailed off, once again at a loss for words.

"It's just a little nerve racking to think about, I guess. It's okay to be nervous though, right? I'm just nervous." She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than she was Zoro.

"Well, you guys already live together. What would be so different?" Zoro attempted to comfort her in the best way her could.

"It's hard to explain." Vivi said and ran a hand through her blue hair.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked, with a tilt of her head. Zoro furrowed his brow.

"No, what does that have to do with it?" Vivi had giggled at his answer, and Zoro rolled his eyes and sat and leaned back

"Let's just say you would understand if you felt that way about someone the same way I do about Nami." Vivi had looked a lot less nervous, and even happy if Zoro was inclined to guess.

"Did I hear my name?" Nami walked through the door with a smile on her lips.

"You'll owe me if I hear you talking about me behind my back." Nami casted a look at Zoro, he glared at her.

"I didn't even say anything!" He spat at her. Vivi gave him a look of sympathy before taking her girlfriend's arm and dragging her out of the hotel lobby.

"Bye Zoro!" Vivi waved at him on her way out, as the glass door shut lightly behind her. It seemed he was on his own for the rest of the night. He closed his eyes, and crossed his arms behind his head. Vivi and Nami getting married? That didn't sound like a bad idea to Zoro at all. They loved each other, which was painfully obvious to all those who met them. How Vivi could be so worried was still a mystery to Zoro, even with her effort to explain it. If they were so in love, why worry?

'Let's just say you would understand if you felt that way about someone the same way I do about Nami.' Her words echoed in his head. 

Zoro thought about it for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more for this chapter, but this seemed like a good place to end. I've been super busy lately, but I'm hopefully going to post more frequently. Let me know what you think! Also, follow me on tumblr! queerpiece.tumblr.com !


End file.
